Transkripte/Apfelschüttelernte
Apfelschüttelernte ist die vierte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Applejacks Herausforderung :Applejack: Du dickes Hufeisen! Da weiß ich ja was ich zu tun habe. Das wird die aller größte Apfelernte, die wir jemals gehabt haben. :Big McIntosh: Jeep. Zu viele Äpfel, als dass du alles allein schaffen kannst. :Applejack: Schon gut, großer Bruder. Du musst dich ausruhen, damit du wieder gesund wirst. Bis jetzt bin ich mit jeder Ernte fertig geworden. Uup, entschuldige! Bis heute Abend habe ich mich da durch gebissen. :Big McIntosh: Ich hab ehrlich gesagt Bedenken, dass du den Mund ein Bisschen zu voll nimmst. :Applejack: Willst du sagen, dass mein Mund was verspricht, was meine Hufe nich' halten können? :Big McIntosh: Jeep. :Applejack: Boah, ich fass es nicht. Ich bin's, deine Schwester Applejack, weißt du noch? Die treuste aller Freundinnen und das verlässlichste aller Ponys? :Big McIntosh: Trotzdem bist du aber nur ein Pony und ein Pony für die Ernte von einhundert Apfelbäumen ist einfach zu wenig, Liebes... :Applejack: Versuch bloß nicht mit deinen komplizierten Rechnungen abzulenken. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich es kann und ich werd es dir auch beweisen. Ich werde bei dieser Ernte jeden Apfel persönlich aus den Bäumen schütteln und zwar ganz allein. schluck Titlelied Die Stampede :Applejack: Dann mach ich mich mal auf die Hufe. Die Äpfel werden sich nich' von selbst von den Bäumen schütteln. Hey! Oh nein. :Rainbow Dash: WILDE HERDE ! :muhen :in Panik :Pinkie Pie: kichert Hey...! Jeeetzt kliiingt mei-nee Stimme ganz lustig! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, bist du wahnsinnig?! Renn! :Bürgermeisterin: Hört zu, Ponys, bleibt ruhig! Es gibt keinen Grund zur Panik. :Rarity: Oh, Bürgermeisterin, was solnen wir jetzt tun? :Rainbow Dash: Seht mal da! :Applejack: Jehaa! :jubeln :Applejack: Andere Seite, Winona. Treib sie zusammen! :Rarity: stöhn :Pinkie Pie: Ich hab noch nie so 'ne tolle Rodeoshow gesehn. :Applejack: Kommt schon, ihr Kälbchen, dreht um! pfeif Winona, halt sie auf! Ha hah, gleich hab ich dich. ächtz ächtz :Winona: Wuff Wuff :Applejack: Braves Mädchen. Hey, hey! Je-haa! :jubeln :Applejack: Haaalt. Also, was war denn das jetzt für 'ne Nummer? :Kuh: muuuh reusper Tut uns Leid. Wir bitten um Verzeihung, Applejack, aber Mooriella hier ist eine dieser fiesen Schlangen begegnet. :starren erschreckt :Kuh: Und das macht uns sehr nervös. Kannst du das verstehen. :Applejack: Ja, sicher, ich versteh schon. Aber das nächste Mal solltet ihr nicht unbedingt auf Ponyville zusteuern. :Kuh: Wir versprechen es dir, Applejack. Tschüüüß bis dann, Winona! :Winona: Wuff Wuff :jubeln :Applejack: Je-haa! :Pinkie Pie: Je-haa! Ich bin ein Cowboypony! :Bürgermeisterin: Oh, Applejack, das war.. das war... :Pinkie Pie: Apple''tastisch''! :Bürgermeisterin: Ja, richtig. Zum Dank, dass Applejack die Stadt gerettet hat, sollten wir uns etwas einfallen lassen. :Pinkie Pie: Ich weiß schon. Die große Ehrung :Pinkie Pie: Eine Party! :Twilight Sparkle: Alles fertig? :Rarity: Nur noch eine Kleinigkeit. Jetzt sind wir fertig. :Twilight Sparkle: Ist Applejack schon da? :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab sie die ganze Woche nicht gesehen. :Pinkie Pie: Seit der wilden Kuhherde. :Rainbow Dash: Aber sie wird bestimmt kommen. Applejack kommt nie zu spät. :Twilight Sparkle: Willkommen ihr Ponys! Wir wollen heute ein Pony ehren, auf das wir uns jederzeit verlassen können, Egal wie groß unsere Probleme auch sind. Ein Pony, dessen Hilfe und-- :Rainbow Dash: Habt ihr gesehn wie sportlich Applejack das geregelt hat? So richtig athletisch! Diese Woche will sie mir mit meinem Flugtrick helfen. Ich weiß genau, das wird garantiert der Oberhammer. :Twilight Sparkle: Danke, sehr richtig. :Pinkie Pie: Diese Woche darf ich zum Ersten Mal das Nascheckchen ganz allein schmeißen. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir reden doch hier gerade über Applejack! :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Applejack ist eine der besten Bäckerinnen aller Zeiten und will mir helfen. Mit ihr zusammen wird das ganz einfach. Gratis-Muffins für jedes Pony! :jubel :Twilight Sparkle: Na ist ja toll. Vielen Dank! Hoffentlich kann ich jetzt meine Rede halten ohne unterbrochen-- :Fluttershy: Entschuldigeursprünglich: Twilight?? :Twilight Sparkle: --''zu werden''. :Fluttershy: Twilight, es tut mir furchtbar leid. Aber ich wollte unbedingt noch erwähnen, dass Applejack mir diese Woche bei der allgemeinen Häschenzählung hilft. Wir zählen alle neu geborenen Hasenbabies von diesem Jahr und weil sie so gut mit großen Tiermengen umgehen kann, hilft sie mir. :Twilight Sparkle: Sonst noch wer? Noch irgendwer? :Spike: reusperursprünglich: Stille :Twilight Sparkle: Niemand? Nun denn, also eigentlich wollt ich sagen.. Däääh! Macht ja nix. :Bürgermeisterin: reusper Also kommen wir ohne Umschweife zur Sache. Es ist mir eine Freude, den Ehrenponypokal zu überreichen, an ein allseits hochgeschätztes Pony, von absoluter Glaubwürdigkeit, Zuverlässigkeit und Aufrichtigkeit. Ponyville's tüchtigste und zuverlässigste Freundin: Applejack! :jubeltPinkie Pie: Yippee! :Spike: Klasse, Applejack! Du bist echt das Oberpony! Ehm. :Bürgermeisterin: Hä-ähem. :Spike: Wie peinlich. :Applejack: Hier bin ich. Hier bin ich. stöhn gähn Tschuldigt, ich bin spät dran, ich musste nur -Ooh- bin ich dir auf den Schweif getreten? Ach... Frau Bürgermeisterin, vielen Dank für diese große Auszeichnung, den Pokal, mein ich gähn wie er leuchtet und glänzt und.. kicher ich seh ja total witzig aus. Woo-ooo. :Pinkie Pie: Woo-ooo. :Applejack: Ooo-ooo. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Nun, vielen Dank Applejack, dass du uns vor der wilden Kuhherde gerettet hast und dass du jederzeit für alle Ponys da bist. :Applejack: gähn Ja, ich helf den Ponys einfach furchtbar gern gähn und so weiter. schnarch Oh, äh, ja, äh, danke. :Twilight Sparkle: Lag das jetzt an mir oder wirkte Applejack irgendwie-- :Rainbow Dash: Müde? :Fluttershy: Benommen? :Rarity: Vernachlässigt? Ach, habt ihr ihre Mäne gesehen? :Pinkie Pie: Ich fand sie war gut drauf. Woo! Woo! :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Es gibt Ärger :Applejack: Äch, Haa-äch! Ha-äch, puh, ah, äh! :Twilight Sparkle: Was in aller Welt treibt dieses Pony da? :Applejack: Uups. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey Applejack! :Applejack: schnarch :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack? :Applejack: snore :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. APPLEJACK! :Applejack: japs schüttel Hallöchen, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist hier los? :Applejack: Zeit für die Apfelschüttelernte. :Twilight Sparkle: Apfel-was-für-'ne-Ernte? :Applejack: gähn So wird die Apfelernte in meiner Familie genannt. Wir schütteln die Äpfel von den Bäumen und dann könn wir sie verkaufen. :Twilight Sparkle: Und wieso arbeitest du hier ganz allein? :Applejack: Weil BigMacintosh sich verletzt hat. :Twilight Sparkle: Als ich nach Ponyville kam, hast du mir so viele Verwandte vorgestellt. Könn die nich' helfen? :Applejack: Tja, die sind leider nur zum Familientreffen gekommen. Sie leben querr verstreut in Equestria und müssen selbst ihre Ernte einbringen. Also, muss ich das allein schaffen. Das heißt, ich muss jetzt wirklich auch weiter arbeiten. reusper Hast du's gecheckt. ich - muss - arbeiten. :Twilight Sparkle: Na schön. :Applejack: Äh, kannst du mal zur Seite treten, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Ist schon längst geschehen. Applejack, ist dir nicht gut? :Applejack: schüttel Macht euch bloß keine Sorgen um mich. Ich fühl mich ponywohl. ächtz :Twilight Sparkle: Brauchst du, vielleicht Hilfe? :Applejack: Hilfe? Ach, auf keinen Fall. Kommt nicht in Frage. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber das ist doch überhaupt nicht allein zu schaffen. :Applejack: Soll ich's dir etwa beweisen? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein. :Applejack: Na schön. Ich werde dich davon überzeugen, dass ich es schaffe. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Ich muss weiter Äpfel schütteln. :Rainbow Dash: Hach! Da bist du ja. :Applejack: gähn Es tut mirt schrecklich Leid, Rainbow. Ich hab den ganzen Tag die Ernte eingebracht und hab mal kurz meine Augen geschlossen und dann als ich aufgewacht bin, war es zu spät. Also, um welchen Trick geht es jetzt? :Rainbow Dash: Siehst du den Turm da drüben? :Applejack: Äh, ja. :Rainbow Dash: Also, ich steh auf dem einen Ende, dann springst du von der Plattform da runter und katapultierst mich in die Luft, schneeler als ich selbst je da hoch käme. Sobald ich in der Luft bin, mache ich ein paar super coole Salti und Drehungen, dass den Wonderbolts der Mund offen stehen bleibt. :Applejack: Ist das denn nicht viel zu gefährlich? :Rainbow Dash: Hach , nicht für ein Pony, dass so gut fliegt wie ich! :Applejack: Na dann, also gut. :Applejack: Oh-je! :Rainbow Dash: Fertig? Eins, zwei, drei! :Applejack: Uch!Got it. grunt grunt grunt :Rainbow Dash: Äh, hab ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? Du solltest eigentlich, auf dem anderen Ende landen. :Applejack: Njä, ja klar. ächtz ächtz ächtz :Rainbow Dash: Applejack, was zum Hafer ist denn los? Ich dachte, ich würde mit Ponyville's sportlichstem Pony trainieren. :Applejack: Tust du auch ächtz bin wieder okay, wirklich. Äh, ich hab 'ne Idee. Pass auf! ächtz Tada! Oh, vielleicht auch nich'. Okay, ich versuch's nochmal. Ich bin sicher, jetzt klappt es. :Rainbow Dash: Uch! uuuuh. :Applejack: kicher Ich komme, Achtung! :Rainbow Dash: Warte-- Aaappleejaaaack.. :Applejack: Hab ich doch gern gemacht. :Rainbow Dash: Uch! :Twilight Sparkle: Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen? :Rainbow Dash: Ich denke, ähm, ein anderes Pony braucht deine Hilfe. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack? :Rainbow Dash: Jepp! Gebackene Schweinereien :Applejack: dong :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, könn wir reden? Applejack, könn wir reden? :Applejack: Können - Bienen - quäcken? Nein, dass glaub ich her nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, könn wir reden? :Applejack: Zwanzig Reben? Grüne oder blaue Trauben? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein! Wir müssen reden! Das kann so nicht weiter gehn! :Applejack: Du willst dich im Kreise dreh'n? Achso, niemand hindert dich daran. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich will unbedingt mit dir reden! :Applejack: Oh, wieso sagst du das denn nicht gleich? Worüber willst du denn unbedingt mit mir reden? :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash war heute bei mir zu Besuch. :Applejack: Sie ist eben eine aufmerksame Nachbarin :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, nur leider ist sie heut in meinen Balkon gekracht, weil du sie in die Luft katapultiert hast. :Applejack: Oh, ja. Ich hab heut morgen noch ein wenig neben mir gestanden. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, weil du einfach zu viel arbeitest. Du brauchst Hilfe. :Applejack: Was? Pilze? Was soll ich mit Pilzen? Ich mag die Dinger doch gar nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: HILFE! DU BRAUCHST HILFE! :Applejack: Kommt nicht in die Tüte, Twilight. Ich werde es euch beweisen. Dir und den Anderen. Ich werd' die Ernte auch allein schaffen. ACH! stöhn Würdest du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen. Ich habe versprochen Pinkie Pie zu helfen. :Twilight Sparkle: seufz :Cup Cake: Und Pinkie Pie, denkst du du kannst die Muffins allein backen und den Laden heut Nachmittag zuschließen? :Pinkie Pie: Klar wie Zuckerguss, Misses Cake. Und außerdem steht Ponyville's preisgekröntes Pony zur Seite. Sie ist die beste Bäckerin aller Zeiten, nicht wahr Applejack? Nicht wahr, Applejack? :Applejack: schüttel :Carrot Cake: Wie? Bist du doch nicht die beste Bäckerin? :Applejack: Was? Oh, nein, ich meine, machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich backe ihnen im Hufumdrehen alles vom Schweineöhrchen bis zum Apfelkuchen. :Cup Cake: kicher Dann ist ja gut. Bis später, Mädels. :Applejack: schüttel :Pinkie Pie: Hör doch mal auf mit der Schüttelei! Wir müssen jetzt Muffins backen. :Pinkie Pie: Okay, dann hol ich den Zucker und die Eier. Gibst du mir mal die Schokoladenchips? :Applejack: Wä-äh, was war das nochmal? :Pinkie Pie: Shokoladenchips. :Applejack: Chips, ach ja, Kartoffelchips. Die sind vielleicht ein bisschen salzig. Oki-doki. und als nächstes? :Pinkie Pie: Backsoda :Applejack: Wie soja? Perfekt, das gibt 'n guten Geschmack und macht den teig locker. Und jetzt.. :Pinkie Pie: ..ein Spritzer Zitronensaft. :Applejack: Vier Lieter Zitronensaft? Wow, dann wird der Teig ganz schön sauer. Haha, sauer macht lustig. Was kommt als nächstes, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Als letztes, Weizenkörner. :Applejack: Bäh, Weizenwürmer? Ah, das ist bestimmt ein Backfachausdruck für Regenwürmer. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, diese Muffins werden köstlich. :Applejack: Naja, wenn du meinst. :Pinkie Pie: Kommt alle her! Für jedes Pony ein Gratismuffin. :Muffins, Muffins :Applejack: Ja, diese Muffins sind einzigartig. Holt euch eins solange sie heiß sind! :Twilight Sparkle: Wir sind so schnell wie möglich gekommen. :Krankenschwester: Oh vielen Dank, Twilight. Wir brauchen jede erdenkliche Hilfe. :Ponys: stöhnen Es geht mir schlecht. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein! was ist passiert? :Spike: schnüffel :Krankenschwester: Es muss irgendwie an den Muffins gelegen haben. :Pinkie Pie: Das waren keine gebackenen Leckereien, sondern Schweinereien. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! :Spike: mampf, Willst du einen? Genug ist Genug :Applejack: ächtz Uah? Oo, oaah! schnarch :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, wir müssen reden! :Applejack: Was, hä? Ach du bist es, Twilight. gähn Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Aber die Antwort ist immer noch: nein! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich will deine Pläne nicht durcheinander bringen. Du brauchst Hilfe! :Applejack: Hach, kappierst du's nicht? ächtz ich verzichte drauf. :Twilight Sparkle: Komm, lass mich dir helfen! :Applejack: Helfen? Nein, danke. ächtz stöhn Na also, gut. Ich werde beweisen, dass Applejack mit allen Äpfeln fertig wird. Kommt schon, Äpfelchen, fallt runter! Njach :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, du schüttelst grade Äpfel von einem toten Baum. :Applejack: Seh ich do selbst! :Twilight Sparkle: Weißt du Applejack, ich wollte mit dir auch über was anderes reden. Ich komm grad aus der Ponyville-Notaufnahmen. :Applejack: Ich bin zu beschäftigt, mir ne Strafpredigt anzuhören, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Wenn du mich dir helfen lassen würdest-- :Applejack: Nein, nein, NEIN! Wie oft soll ich mich denn für dich noch wiederholen? Ich brauch keine Hilfe. Von keinem Pony! :Twilight Sparkle: Hach, dieses Pony ist sturer als ein Esel. :[[Esel|'Esel']]: Eselquicken :Twilight Sparkle: Nicht böß gemeint. :Esel: Schon in Ordnung. :Fluttershy: Oh Applejack. Vielen Dank, dass du mir deine Hilfe bei der Junghäschenzählung angeboten hast. :Applejack: stöhn Ja, wozu soll das gut sein? :Fluttershy: Naja, es wurden viele neue Babyhäschen geboren und meine Aufgabe ist es alle Hasenfamilien zu zählen. :Applejack: Na schön, könn wir's dann erledigen? :Fluttershy: Natürlich, aber denk daran, dass wir es hier mit Häschen zu tun haben. Nicht mit Kühen. Es sind scheue Tiere. Geh bitte sanft mit ihnen um. :Applejack: Ich brauch nun wirklich keine Belehrung darüber, wie man mit Tieren umgeht. Oder, Winona? :Winona: wuff schnüffel :Fluttershy: Okay meine süßen Häschen. Ich möchte dass ihr euch jetzt alle hier in der Mitte versammelt. :Applejack: Ganz genau, macht Tempo Hoppelhasen, kommt alle zusammen! Hopp, hopp! Klasse. Kommt ihr wohl her! Halt die Hasen auf, Winona! :Winona: wuff, wuff wuff wuff, wuff :Fluttershy: Applejack! Wiona! Stopp! ihr jagt ihnen doch Angst ein. :Applejack: Wir wissen genau, was wir tun. Kommt schon her, ihr Häschen. :Winona: wuff, wuff grrrr :Fluttershy: Oh nein. :Rainbow Dash: WILDE HERDE! :Ponypanik :Lily: japs :Twilight Sparkle: summ japs :Rose: Wie furchtbar, wie furchtbar! :Lily: Das war so grauenhaft! :Daisy: Eine Katastrophe, eine fürchterliche Katastrophe! :Twilight Sparkle: Das versteh ich nicht. :Lily: Alle unsere Gärten sind zerstört! :Rose: Alle Blumen wurden aufgefressen! :Daisy: Von - den - Hasen! :Fluttershy: Oh nein, bitte hört auf, liebe Häschen. Oh, bitte aufhören! Lasst uns nach Hause gehen, kommt! Oh du meine Güte. :Twilight Sparkle: Alles klar. Irgendwann reicht es. Applejack gibt’s auf :Applejack: ächtz Äpfel, in Eimer. Es ist nicht mehr viel zu tun und dann ist die Ernte eingebracht. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Applejack. Mitlerweile ist deine Apfelernte nicht dein einziges Problem. Du hast Rainbow Dash in die Luft gefeuert, fast ganz Ponyville vergiftet und süße, kleine Häschen in Furcht und schrecken versetzt. Ganz egal was du jetzt sagst, du brauchst Hilfe. :Applejack: Ha-äch! Ha, brauch ich nicht. Sieh doch! Ich hab's geschaft. Ich hab die ganze Apfelernte von diesem Jahr ohne deine Hilfe eingebracht. Na, was sagst du zu den leeren Apfelbäumen? :Big McIntosh: Sehr schön. Und was sagst du zu den vollen Apfelbäumen? :Applejack: stöhn Volle Apfelbäume? Noch mehr Apfelbäume? Noch mehr, nein! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. Applejack. :Applejack: Häh? :Twilight Sparkle: Zum Glück, du bist aufgewacht. Okay, Applejack, ich akzeptiere eure Familientradition. Aber du bietest jedem anderen Pony deine Hilfe an. Vielleicht könntest du jetzt mal weniger stur sein und deinen Freunden erlauben dir zu helfen. :Applejack: Okay, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Ein "nein" möcht ich von dir nicht mehr hören - äh was? :Applejack: Du hast recht, Twilight. Ja, bitte. Ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen. :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. seufz :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :meine Freundin Applejack ist die beste Freundin, die sich ein Pony wünschen kann. Sie ist immer zur Stelle, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht. Allerdings fällt es ihr selbst schwer ihre Freunde auch mal um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch Freundschaft bedeutet nicht nur für seine Freunde da zu sein, sondern auch anzunehmen was Freunde für einen tun. :Deine treue Schülerin, :Twilight Sparkle :Applejack: Leute, wie wärs mit 'ner kleinen Pasue? Ich hab super leckeren Apfelsaft mitgebracht. Mädels, ich kann euch gar nicht genug für euere Hilfe danken. Ich glaub ich war wirklich ein bisschen stur. :Twilight Sparkle: ein bisschen? :Applejack: Okay. Ich war ganz schön stur und ich möchte mich bei euch entschuldigen. Hört zu! Ich weiß, dass ponyville mir diesen Preis verliehen hat. Aber mein größter Gewinn ist es, euch als Freundinnen zu haben. :Rainbow Dash: Durch die Apfelernte habe ich riesigen Hunger. :Spike: Dann habe ich hier den perfekten Imbiss. :Pinkie Pie: Bäh... Spike, die haben wir doch weggeworfen. Wo hast du die ausgegraben? :Spike: Na aus dem Müll. :zusammen: Uuh! :Spike: Was denn? Vielleicht ein kleines Häppchen? :Bäh, Iii! :Musik :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Applebuck Season pl:Transkrypty/Sezon na jabłka ru:Стенограммы/Сбор урожая sv:Transkript/Äppelpengssäsong Apfelschüttelernte Kategorie:Apfelschüttelernte Kategorie:Erste Staffel